A rotary snow tiller for grooming ski slopes normally advances in a travelling direction, and comprises a frame; and a shaft rotating about an axis transverse to the travelling direction, and having teeth for breaking up the snow surface.
Known rotary snow tillers of the above type have proved particularly effective in grooming ski slopes.
They are not so effective, however, when deep-down tilling of the snow surface is required, on account of the high energy consumption level involved.